Seikatsu
by Virivie
Summary: She had woken up with no memories of who she was or where she was but she supposed that was ok. Not many people here did. Kagomex?
1. Morning of Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

Please read the note at the bottom!

She had woken up with no memories of who she was or where she was but she supposed that was ok. Not many people here did. She thought back to when she had first woken up.

_A boy, no older than five, had been in the room with her and had started to yell when her eyes opened. "Nee-chan! The girl woke up!"_

_He was short with red hair and green eyes. His face was cherubic and his eyes were wide. He wore a ratty green kimono with tears at the sleeve that made him look like he had been playing somewhere particularly dirty and played rough. His hands had shot up into the air as he ran to the door to find his sister. All in all she had to say he was adorable._

_Two girls, whom Kagome predicted to be around the age of sixteen and eleven, rushed into the room with surprised looks on their faces. The older girl had flowing light brown hair that was drawn back into a high ponytail. She wore a faded short red kimono to give her walking space that was tied with a dark blue obi. Around her feet were convenient sandals that allowed easy movement. The younger girl had a dirty blond mane. She wore a necklace with a stone engraved with writing on the center and similar clothes to the older girl._

"_Oh! Hello!" The older girl spoke up. "My name is Chiyo and this," She gestured to the girl standing next to her "is Ayame." Ayame gave a quiet hello in greeting. "And last but not least, the boy with the big mouth is Kei. "_

_Kei crossed his arms and scowled at her. "I do not!"_

_Chiyo flicked his forehead with a large smile on her face but didn't give a verbal reply. She turned back to the girl lying on the futon and glanced at her arm briefly. "Do you know who you are?"_

_The girl who had been lying on the futon rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Um…" She tried to recall her name but could only come up with a blank. "No… Who am I? And who are you?"_

"_You're lucky." Chiyo stated. "Not many of us get to know our original names. You have a bracelet on you with the name 'Kagome' engraved in it. I can only assume that is what your name is."_

"_I suppose… I can't remember! It sounds right, though."_

"_Anyways, you are in Soul Society…"_

After explaining that Kagome was now dead and most people lost their memories because it was often easier to forget their past lives Chiyo started to go off about "The Academy." Mamoru, Chiyo's boyfriend, was a being with high spiritual power or reitsu. And so they thought he should go to the Academy to train those powers. She also said that being a Shinigami paid well, and so they could afford more necessities and some luxuries for all of them.

Chiyo said she had wanted to go with him but it turns out she didn't have enough reitsu to qualify. And besides, she had to stay to look after Ayame and Kei.

Kagome got along well with everyone but she took a special liking to Kei. He was energetic and loved to play pranks but that made him all the more loveable. He often played with Kagome and liked to drag her places.

"Kagome! Come here! Look what I found!" Kagome had been talking to Ayame when Kei had run into the house to drag Kagome somewhere else.

Amused, Kagome followed along. The sun was high in the air and she didn't mind walking far distances. What she didn't really expect was for them to be led to the large wall. It went on and on and encompassed the city entirely. It ruined many sunsets and sunrises for her.

"This doesn't look like something we should be doing." Kagome joked when she saw the hole at the bottom of the wall, covered by some shrubbery.

"It's not!" Kei exclaimed happily but went ahead and burrowed to the other side of the wall.

A bit stumped about what to do Kagome fought an internal battle. Kei was young so his behavior would be excused but there was no excuse for someone of her age to be breaking some unwritten rules. When she heard Kei whisper that he would go on without her anyways she made the decision to follow him. _To keep him out of trouble,_ Kagome told herself.

Getting down on her knees and crawling through the hole, Kagome saw Kei's smirk and instantly scowled. She was stuck. The hole was easy for Kei to go through because of his small body but it was not so easy for Kagome's full grown body.

Growling in annoyance, Kagome tugged her body forward until she popped through the hole.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

All Kei did was smile.

Kagome gaped at the sight she saw. Instead of rows and rows of buildings she saw endless forests.

"This is amazing!" She squealed.

"And it's not even the best part." Kei smiled, grabbing her hands and running into the forests.

They passed many sights that made Kagome hold the surprised but pleased look on her face. Inside Soul Society it was dull and boring. There was so much grey that it almost made her sick. The orange wall linings cheered her up a bit but she could only take so much blandness. In Soul Society there were only souls with the occasional animal or pet.

The forests were bursting with life.

She was slightly dazed in wonder as they came to a stop in front of a large lake with a river flowing through it.

_Splash!_

Squealing in surprised Kagome saw Kei had run over to the lake and splashed Kagome with a handful of water. He was full out laughing at the sight of her drenched he didn't have time to respond to Kagome's attack. She dove into the water and came out behind him. The water fight had begun.

A/N: Aw shucks. Kei is such a cutie.

Yerrrp. So I started this on whim and frankly, I have no clue where this is going. I don't know who Kagome should be paired with so suggestions are welcome! I'm thinking of pairing her with a captain but I'm not sure yet. Any suggestion (including Espada or ex-Shinigami) is welcome but please keep it non-yuri. I will definitely not pair Kagome up with the following people: Ichigo, Chad, Ishida or any Vizard. It would be too hard to pair her up with them.

**Leave your suggestions in a review or PM!**


	2. One of Those Nights

Wow, you guys are so awesome! You don't even know how happy you guys made with all the positive feedback xD Thanks to beware(dot)mad(dot)ness, starlight luna, anon (fukai mori), Death Phoenix, Minatsuya, Sakura-Biyori, kenshingirlxoxo652, anon (meg), Kuroi Hakuchou, o0KittyBlu0o, and jesswolf22 for reviewing!

This was only quickly edited by me. If you see any errors don't be afraid to point them out!

She supposed the moment she saw him she was screwed. Really screwed.

She was relaxing at her and Kei's special place. They usually came here on their free days or when they finished their choirs. Kei was having fun chasing fish while she tanned on the riverbank. At first Kagome had chased fish with Kei but found that she couldn't keep up with her hyper little friend.

She really adored Kei like he was her own little brother. Chiyo and Ayame had also come to be like sisters to her. Today was a good day, she concluded as her thoughts wandered off. The sun was high in the air, as usual, but there were large and fluffy clouds drifting in the air.

_What would it be like to fly?_ She thought idly.

On previous days, when Kagome and Kei didn't feel like playing in the water they would explore the area.

Every time they explored Kagome found she grew to love the area more and more. There were some slopes and farther down the area were strange animals with large front teeth that had built a sort of dam in front of the river to stop the flow of water. _Otters?_ She had thought they were called. _Or maybe Beavers?_ She thought they were cute but she had to wonder if it was safe to block up the river and lake. Since the structure of the dam looked strong and like it'd been there a while (she saw some patches of moss on the dam) she assumed it was natural.

Speaking of nature, the many plants she had found around the forest piqued her interest. She often found that she knew the identity of the plants and uses of the herbs. She knew that chewing the bark of the willow trees along the riverbank it would cure headaches. She knew that dried black locust leaves help heal burns. And she knew that the large shrubs that could almost be small trees with large leaves and dramatic pendulous trumpet-shaped flowers were poisonous. Although the large shrub was quite colorful and smelled light and lemony she knew that all parts could be fatal if ingested. But there were also plants that smelled heavenly and were good for the body. Sometimes she would pick a few and keep them in a vase in their home to send a calming and relaxed sense to everyone in the house.

The fresh fruit and vegetables she would sometimes find around the area made her the happiest. It was convenient and easy. All they had to do was pick off a few fruit to snack on. Kei often found new things to show Kagome and determine if they were safe to eat. And if they were still hungry they could pick a few vegetables to eat raw of cook over a fire Kagome creates on rare occasions with fallen tree branches. She found her knowledge of plant life helped a lot when it came down to eating. While it was nice to be able to avoid itchy poison ivy, she could easily pick out a few seasonings to add to the vegetables to make them delicious enough for a boy of Kei's age to eat without complaint.

She supposed in a past life she was a cook, herbalist, or maybe even a village doctor.

But she had pushed that to the back of her mind as they continued on their adventurous trek.

Lying on her back and staring into the sky, she remained unalarmed even though she heard rustling nearby. There was plenty of wildlife in the trees and underbrush.

"Come. Fresh air would be good for you." A deep voice drawled.

Kagome froze. It was a minute too late for her to realize that the voice was right above her. It was too late to escape. She let out a tiny squeak as she rolled over. That man almost stepped on her! She hadn't noticed she was so close to the tree line!

The man, startled, took a step back.

Kagome sat up to observe the group of people that had come to her special place.

The man who was closest to her was short. He wore large black and white clothing that billowed in the wind. His face was childish, leading her to think that he was a young boy. However the permanent scowl on his face, his white hair, an oddity itself, combined with the weapon strapped to his back made her rethink her opinion.

There were 2 people who stood beside him, trailing a bit behind. One was a girl with her hair tied into a bun in the back. She wore black robes with a white sash to keep it together. Tied to her arm was a plate with the number _five_ on it. Her expression was a little vacant, like she wasn't all there. The other male was taller than the first, with blond hair that fell on this left eye. He wore clothing almost identical to the females and he also had a plate tied to his arm but his had the number _three_ on it. In her opinion this male looked depressed.

When she saw the first man lift his hand, as if to reach for his katana Kagome immediately turned around to search for Kei. "KEI!" She screamed. Kei's attention immediately zoomed in on the girl and his face turned to horror as he saw three figures behind her. Two withdrew weapons but the white haired one was already on Kagome. He held the katana to her throat and told her to be quiet.

Kagome didn't know what they wanted. She panicked and honestly thought that these people would do something bad to her and Kei.

"RUN! GO HOME!"

The man holding the weapon pressed harder on her throat. "Be quiet!" He hissed again.

Kei ran for it. He would tell Chiyo and Ayame and they would know what to do!

The blond haired man stepped forward as if to retrieve the child. "Let him go. His reitsu is so low I can hardly feel it." The white haired man spoke with authority, making the blond haired man step down.

When she saw Kei get away she finally let out the breath she was holding. She tensed up again when the white haired man continued, "However, this girl is brimming with reitsu. I don't know how I missed it before."

"Why are you outside of Soul Society?" His voice was harsh and demanding. It was right next to her ear and she felt shivers run down her spine at the tone he was using.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She said defiantly, glaring at nowhere in particular because he was behind her and the weapon was still pressed to her throat.

"You will tell me whatever I need to know or I will take you back to the Gotei 13 and have you arrested!"

"On what charges?" She shot back angrily. In other circumstances she would have been afraid he would slit her throat but she could feel no evil intent from him. If she had to guess he was only trying to scare her to get some answers.

"Look, you know Soul Society is on high alert and anyone or anything found outside of the walls are to be taken in to questioning! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick."

At that comment Kagome was successfully confused. "Why is Soul Society on high alert?"

The white haired man gave her an odd stare, "Aizen."

When he saw her confused face he resisted the urge to facepalm or rub his temples in irritation. Did this girl live under a rock or was she stupid?

He lowered his katana and settled for a sigh.

"I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13."

"I am Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd division of the Gotei 13."

The girl was silent and chose not to introduce herself which caused Toushiro to make the introduction for her. "This is Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of the 5th division of the Gotei 13."

"I'm Kagome."

"Well Kagome," The blond hair man spoke up. "We are going to have to ask you to accompany to us to the Gotei 13. After questioning you will probably be put into the academy due to your high reitsu levels."

Kagome debated her chances of getting away. She was in the presence of a captain and not just one lieutenant, but two. The female lieutenant didn't look like she could do much. All she had done since she had gotten here was watch Kagome, Toushiro and Kira interact. Maybe she could find a weakness in her direction. Looking at Kira and Toushiro's slightly defensive stances in front of Momo Kagome decided that it would be in her best interests to go with the flow.

"Alright. Lead the way-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A shrill female voice screeched. "Where do you think you're going with our sister?"

The four original dwellers of the clearing winced at the loud noise.

Chiyo had burst through the forests with a look of rage on her face. According to Kei a couple of weirdo's accosted Kagome and were holding her hostage. A tall man stood beside Chiyo with a katana drawn. He had dark blue hair and wore a white and blue uniform of sorts. Looking at the close distance Chiyo and the man kept Kagome could only assume that the man was her boyfriend, Mamoru.

When Mamoru saw who "accosted" Kagome he turned to Kei.

"Are these the guys?"

"Yes! That guy attacked Kagome!" Kei shouted while pointing at Toushiro.

Kagome felt her mouth drop open to explain but Mamoru beat her to it. He sheathed his katana and scowled at Kei. "These are members of the Gotei 13! They probably wanted to know why you guys were outside in the first place!"

"But..."

"No buts! I apologize for any trouble my little brother had caused, Hitsugaya-taichou." Mamoru spoke. "I am Saitou Mamoru, student at the Academy."

Chiyo, looking embarrassed for screaming at them earlier mumbled an apology and introduced herself. Ayame wasn't there because Chiyo had made her stay at home. She didn't want to put her in any dangerous situation. Kei was only allowed to come along because he had to lead them to the area Kagome was supposedly accosted.

"What do want with Kagome, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Chiyo repeated. "I can assure you that Kagome was only out here because she hates the dull repetitive lifestyle in Soul Society. She thrives here. Whenever she came home for her visits she seemed to be the happiest I have seen her." _Although I had always assumed it was a guy, not the outdoors. Kagome would just smile when I aksed her about where she has been. _Chiyo thought. She knew Kagome would never do anything bad. Kagome didn't have a bad bone in her body.

"She has violated the rules. Even if I let that slide her level of reitsu simply cannot be left alone. Her power has the possibility of becoming dangerous and at the very least she needs to learn how to keep her power under control. She must be taken to Yamamoto-taichou to get evaluated."

Vote!

Toushiro Hitsugaya 5

Grimmjow Jaggerjack 3

Coyote Starrk 2 (+1 from me! This pairing could be interesting8D)

Ulquiorra Schiffer 2

Juushiro Ukitake 2

Kuchiki Byakuya 2

Kisuke Urahara 2

Zaraki Kenpachi 2

Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1

Izuru Kira 1

Toushiro Hitsugaya is in the lead! Next chapter may conclude the voting! When any man is clearly in the lead it'll end!

Kudos to anyone who can tell me the name of the poisonous plant mentioned in the beginning xD

And also, these chapters will get longer, I promise. There's just not enough set information yet. I haven't decided on who she should be paired with or what time they are in. I had to be vague with the information so far but I can't always be vague. I'll also have to decide if this is mid-war or post-war. Oh yeah, and there is no plot (yet)! Lol. I'm probably going to come up with some crappy villain and make some Espada come back to life if this is post-war xD But the time depends of the pairing. So if you have a special pairing you would like to see leave it in a review or PM!


	3. Seize the Day

I didn't mean for this chapter to be so late. In fact, I really wanted to get it out earlier but I work in funny ways... On to a more related note- Voting is over. I'm too lazy to continue it. And the winner is… Announced at the bottom:D

Yay for starlight luna for knowing that the poison plant from the previous chapter was called an Angel's Trumpet That info could potentially save your life if for some reason you find yourself lost in a forest.

Thanks to o0KittyBlue0o for her advice & everyone else for their reviews! You're the reason I got this out rather than never xD If I hadn't gotten so many nice reviews it probably would have been months. Oh wait…

"Take Momo back before us. Tell the Sou-Taichou that we found this soul outside of the walls. I am capable of handling it from here." Hitsugaya instructed the third squad lieutenant. He didn't want Momo to get involved with this. For all he knew the girl could be some spy for Aizen.

Today had been Hitsugaya's day off. Kami-Sama and everyone else knew that he needed one, except for himself. Heck, he was surprised when his own lieutenant had suggested that he take a day off. Usually he was buried under paperwork and meetings while she would do whatever she wanted as long as it didn't bother him. He preferred it like that. It helped him get his mind off of things.

But in the middle of signing an important document Matsumoto had barged into his office, like always, and rushed up to him unannounced.

"_Take the day off, Taichou! You've been working way to hard lately and I fear your depressed aura is starting to mess up my own. Why don't you go have some fun? Or visit Momo? I know! Come out and have a drink with us!" She had squealed, dragging him out of his seat with the pen still tightly grasped in his hand._

"_Matsumoto…" He drawled, darkly._

_The threat in his voice was completely ignored by her. "No? You would just be a party pooper anyway…" She trailed off. When her eyes landed on one her good friends, they immediately lit up._

"_Hey Izuru!" She shouted._

_His eyes widened when he recognized his busty redheaded friend walking toward him rather quickly with an irate captain behind her. He half turned, with one foot in front about to take off in a mad sprint. She had told him she was just going to pick up her purse and they would be on their way!_

_Too bad nothing ever went as planned._

_Matsumoto had a hand on his shoulder before he could think to shunpo away_

"_Take Captain out! He needs to relax. I'll even do some paperwork for him! He's not allowed back until there is a smile on his face!" She grinned, pushing the captain into Izuru's general direction before running into his office and locking it with her own personal lock._

_She stuck the key between her breasts and sent a look to the glaring captain that just said, "I dare you."_

_Hitsugaya gave a sigh of defeat._

_At least Izuru was one of the more bearable people here. He didn't constantly talk about fighting like the tenth division or babble like Matsumoto tended to do._

"Hai Hitsugaya-Taichou. What do I tell Matsumoto if I run into her?"

"Tell her that some business came up." Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation when she heard that she was "some business."

"At least she offered to do some paperwork," Izuru said in an attempt to joke. Hitsugaya had looked very angry in the beginning and Matsumoto was his best friend… He didn't want to her to get yelled at even if she was the reason he was here in the first place. "On regular days, she wouldn't touch that paper with a ten foot long pencil."

This caused Kagome to giggle. The petulant look on Hitsugaya's face and the cute, tentative, smile on Izuru's was too funny to pass up.

"What are you laughing at?" Hitsugaya snapped.

She immediately sobered up but kept a smile on her face, "Nothing!"

"Alright," He said, rubbing his temples. "Go."

Izuru and Momo used shunpo to get to the Gotei 13 quicker while Hitsugaya turned to the souls. "How did you get out here? No one of your status was allowed outside the gates." He questioned all of them at once.

"Funny story…" Kagome said with a nervous smile. "It would be easier to show you, if you don't mind."

"Alright, but don't try anything funny."

They decided to walk to the destination since the only one there who knew how to shunpo was Hitsugaya. Mamoru hadn't learned how to do that yet. He was better at swordsmanship than anything else.

Because Chiyo and Kei had no exceptional reitsu he decided that they would be no harm to see home as long as they actually had a residence in Soul Society. As for Mamoru, he was trusted because he was a student at the Academy and had showed his student ID along with his knowledge of teachers and the layout of the establishment.

The only questionable character was the girl Kagome. She had an amazing amount of reitsu inside of her that seemed to pour out because of its intensity. It was much like Kurosaki Ichigo's when he had first met him. He had no real grasp of his powers… Come to think of it, he still didn't have good control of his reitsu. Kagome was either untrained or liked to show off. From what he had already observed from the girl she was more than likely to be untrained. How nobody had noticed her high level of reitsu before puzzled him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Give me the shards, wench!" A sinister voice called._

"_Not even in your dreams, Naraku! And my name is KAGOME. USE IT." She shouted, drawing an arrow. She took aim at the… demon in front of her._

_This was the real deal. He was Naraku, in the flesh. No puppet, no slave, it was the evil mastermind. His inky black hair seemed to swirl in the wind as his fierce red eyes bore into her very being. It was either him or her._

_She could tell he wasn't playing around this time._

_He honestly thought she was a threat that needed to be taken out and Kagome didn't know if she could take that as a good thing or a bad thing. She was finally being taken seriously but she didn't want this psychopath after her life!_

_For now she would view it as a bad thing because a tentacle shot out, aiming for the kill. She couldn't block with her bow so she was thankful when a haired hanyou shot out to protect her. His giant sword swung down on the tentacle before it could reach her and she shouted for him to get out the way._

_The shot rang straight and true as it hit her attacker._

She suddenly shook with movement.

"How can someone fall asleep while they're walking?" The voice above her spoke. Hitsugaya had shaken her out of her dream like daze.

Kagome scowled, "I did not fall asleep!"

"Could have fooled me," Hitsugaya snorted, walking ahead of her.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. "I was just… taking a break!"

"We hardly started walking." He stated.

"Maybe your voice was giving me a head ache!"

She had felt a headache forming as well as a strange tugging inside of her so she had briefly stopped walking to massage her temple. As her eyes closed she was filled with that… vision. She contemplated telling the chibi taichou about what she saw but she concluded that he would think she was stranger than he already thought so she kept her mouth shut.

This had happened once before only it was a different time and place. Naraku looked slightly different too and she hadn't noticed before but the man with silver hair had a pair of silver ears atop of his head. His golden eyes flashed in her mind and she shook the thoughts of the man away. Who were they? She felt that she knew him but couldn't remember his name.

Chiyo giggled. "You guys are so cute."

"Shut up!" They both stated, glaring at each other before turning away with almost identical blushes on their faces.

"It's here!" Kei shouted, burrowing through the hole with ease.

The hole had gotten a tad larger since the last time Kagome had saw it. Mamoru must have tried to make it larger so he could fit through it. Chiyo went after Kei, followed by Mamoru and Kagome. Unknown to her, on Hitsugaya's side he could see a lot of her when she got down on the floor and her attire rose up. A light blush sprinkled his face as he turned away. He was glad he had to go last. No one was around to witness his embarrassment. He could only imagine with dread what he would have had to face if Matsumoto was here.

On the other side she could see it was still easily hidden by the few plants that grew in Soul Society.

She giggled slightly when she saw Hitsugaya's disgruntled face when he learned he had to get on the floor and crawl through the opening. He looked less than pleased to have to get dirt on his clean white clothing.

Hitsugaya quickly preformed a protection spell around the hole so no one could get in or out of it.

"Come on, we're almost home!" Kei said, dragging Kagome by her hand.

"Alright, alright! Slow down!" She said, giggling, when she saw Chiyo, Mamoru and Hitsugaya quicken their pace. Chiyo and Mamoru didn't want to lose Kei and Hitsugaya didn't want to lose any of them. Kei tended to get to far places when he wasn't being watched. Somehow he had gone from the market to his friend's house, three miles away, when Chiyo had taken him shopping. She had looked away from him to inspect some eggplants. It couldn't have been more than five seconds but when she turned around Kei was nowhere in sight.

"Hm… It's dinner time. Would you like to join us for a meal, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Chiyo asked politely.

"I'm starving!" Kagome shouted, rushing into the house, leaving Hitsugaya with no other choice than to follow her in.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He replied with a slight inclination of his head.

"Please come in!"

"The guys will be so jealous to hear that I met a captain before them!" Mamoru said with a laugh. His group of friends in the Academy was a little more rowdy than the others. They were outgoing and didn't stand for anything less than first place. Most of them were competitive and hated the very idea of losing.

"I'm sure they will," Chiyo giggled, having met his friends on previous occasions.

"Want me to help with dinner?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's ok. It is my turn to cook anyway. Why don't you show Hitsugaya-Taichou around?"

"It's like you completely forgot that he's here to take me away!" Kagome growled under her breath before turned to Hitsugaya and motioning for him to follow her.

"Oh Kagome, it's not like you did anything wrong. Everything will be alright! Right?" Chiyo shouted after them. "_Right!_"

"Yeah, Kei had been with me every time!" She shouted back.

"Why were you outside?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Because it's so dreary inside," She answered and sighed.

Giving a quick tour of the house they came to one of the larger rooms in the house.

"This is the living room." She pointed to a rather nice room with an old couch and some chairs strewn around a television. There were some toys scattered around the floor and a few stuffed animals. Kagome smiled a little when she saw her favorite white stuffed dog on the floor. Kei seemed to love it as much as she did. She picked the toy up and turned the television on, handing the remote to him.

"I'll be right back." She said. He gave her a look that said he clearly didn't trust her and thought she was going to run off when he turned his back to her. "Don't worry. There isn't anywhere to run. I'm just going to my room."

After he was assured that she wouldn't be going anywhere she was free to move around the house while he watched television. That was after he went as far as putting a tracking device of sorts on her. It wasn't anything heavy duty and permanent; it was a small portion of the captain's reitsu tied around her ankle. It felt like she was being chained and caged all at once and she immediately decided she didn't like it. The quicker she got back to him the quicker she would be free of the feeling.

Kagome entered the room she shared with Chiyo and Ayame and sighed. _What had she gotten herself into?_

She placed the stuffed dog on her bed and quickly took her journal out of its hiding spot and flipped it open. She only wrote in it when something out of the ordinary happened. It helped her organize some thoughts and it helped her remember some. She also wrote in it when she had something she couldn't tell anyone else. Like about her vision earlier.

In the first vision she had only seen glimpses of the golden eyed, white haired being that she couldn't say was completely human and Naraku whom she was _sure_ wasn't human. She had also seen a female, male and child but she had only seen quick flashes of them so she only got vague details about them.

They were too real to just be dreams. _And why would she dream of people she had never met?_

She couldn't say she was the best artist but she would draw little pictures of them. The original pictures in her journal were the five beings. She drew ears on the first drawing, of the white haired being and tentacles on the second, Naraku. In her visions they were always wearing strange clothing, clothing she had never seen before but she couldn't help but feel a familiarity with them.

_Who are they?_ Kagome thought morosely, looking at her poorly drawn pictures.

There was a knock on her door.

…

No one knocked on her door.

She closed her journal and hid it among some of her other books. _Hiding things in plain sight, they never suspect it._ She mused to herself. She knew Chiyo and Ayame had their own journals too but they chose to hide it different ways. Chiyo's was under her bed while Ayame's was hidden more cleverly. Kagome hadn't wanted to invade their privacy and she had only stumbled upon Chiyo's while cleaning. She respected her enough to leave the journal be.

"Yes?" She answered.

"It's time for dinner." Hitsugaya delivered the message. They had made him get Kagome since he was the only with nothing to do and he looked very uncomfortable sitting on their couch.

"Ok." Kagome said, shutting the door behind her and walking toward the dining room. She rolled her eyes at Hitsugaya. He was so paranoid. He waited for her to go first, probably thinking she would attack him while he had his back turned.

A/N: As promised to a reviewer: Longer chapter. I know it's still somewhat short but I really wanted to get something out after I saw that this hasn't been updated since July... Time sure flies by quickly:0 Summer is almost over and school is in a week!

ANYWAY, the winner is… Hitsugaya! Hints of Byakuya and Ukitake may occur. Although I imagine Ukitake and Kagome would be more friendly than anything else…

Also, because of the positive response Stark got I wrote a little drabble for him. He's my favorite Espada!:D Check it out. It's called Loneliness. And! Possible Stark and Kagome interaction in the future… In the _distant_ future… Which leads to the question: Do you want Stark to live or die? If Stark lives so will some other Espada!

REVIEWS GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER:D


	4. Faint Memory

Gah, sorry guys. I completely lost track of time . School has been tough with me. You guys deserve giant cookies for sticking with me. Happy Belated Holidays:D

Special thanks to GreySnow, Marshi, KittyBlue, maxeyn, ObsidianFrost, gender-bender-lover-101, and October Autumn for reviewing

Oh and **pairing is undecided** (again) because I'm fickle . If you want, leave a review, with who you would like to see her with (be sure to leave a reason!) and if something in particular catches my eye then I just might choose your lucky man!

-V

Kagome let out a startled yelp when Hitsugaya picked her up bridal style. Her questioning gaze prompted him to explain, "It will be faster if I flash-step. The soutaichou knows we're coming. We wasted enough time eating. We don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

"Ohh? You don't want to spend time with me?" Kagome teased.

"Why would I want to spend time with you?" Hitsugaya questioned, a little confused and a little sarcastic.

Kagome gave answered with an angry huff.

_Rude._

_-_V

_What just happened?_ Kagome wondered as Hitsugaya set her down.

She wasn't used to moving at such high speeds. Had she ever gone that fast? No. Hitsugaya must be one of the more talented Shinigami Chiyo and Mamoru told her about. Mamoru loved to show off the new tricks he learned at the academy. One of those tricks were called the... Shuno? Shupo? Something like Shunpo. Kagome and Ayame had thought it was teleportation, and Mamoru had took great pleasure in explaining the high speed technique.

"We're here." Hitsugaya reminded.

Kagome felt her lips tip downward. She hated confrontations with people with great power. She had seen corrupt rulers (landlords) and people abuse their powers (said landlord).

She could only hope that the soutaichou was wise.

She liked to give people the benefit of doubt. While she had seen the bad in people she had also seen the good.

And luckily if there was bad, there had to be good.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, reporting with the suspicious soul found outside the gates." He stated, knocking lightly on the screen door.

There was silence.

Then she heard a raspy voice. It was strong and demanded respect, "Enter."

The door slid open and the sight Kagome saw made her eyes widen. There were seven people dressed like the chibi taichou next to her. They formed two uneven lines and stood in a strange formation.

There were six on the left and two on the right.

On the right, closest to the door was a threatening looking man with an eye patch over his right eye. If Kagome hadn't seen some scary looking demons in the past she might have fainted at the sight of the man's intense stare.

A few spaces over was a large… fox? He stood upright, like a man would but had the face of a fox.

On the right, closest toward Kagome was a… man with white paint over his face. He wore a strange hat that curved at the front and pointed toward the back. Chills went down her spine when she connected eyes with him. She would definitely be keeping away from him.

There was some distance between him and the next man. Who wore a bamboo hat and dressed a bit more differently than the other captains. He wore a pink sakura printed jacket on top of his uniform and his sash was also decorated. He had a lazy look on his unshaven face.

The next man didn't look at her. And she could already tell he had a larger than life attitude. He had jet black hair with what looked like hairclips tied into it. He wore a scarf that wound around his neck and hung in front of his chest.

He stood rigidly and looked a little strange next to the pink man who slouched.

A movement from the person standing next to him caught her attention, though. A woman who had a kind smile on her face brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She had a strange hairstyle. It was braided together in the front.

Another woman stood next to her. She had a scowl on her face. _Maybe she's just having a bad day_, Kagome reasoned. The sleeves of her white jacket were torn off. And the top layers of her hair were choppy while the bottom was braided in the back.

They were a rather diverse bunch with the elderly man sitting at the end of the rows commanded the most attention.

Although his eyes were closed Kagome could tell he was well respected. Everyone in the room was slightly turned toward him and when he spoke they paid full attention. He had no hair on his head but the hair on his chin made up for it. His long beard was tied with ribbon in a crisscross pattern and his hands rested on a large wooden staff.

He was definitely more than he seemed.

Kagome could feel the energy radiate off of him.

"Hmm…" He opened one of his dark eyes and evaluated Kagome.

She twitched. She was happy that she had Hitsugaya next to her right now. She hated when people tried to evaluate her worth by how she looked! Kagome knew a lot of people who could put up a good face.

"Why were you outside of Soul Society?" His voice was gravely and old.

"Because I hate it inside of Soul Society." Kagome said with a straight face.

"And according to the third lieutenant you don't know who Aizen is?"

"By the way you're talking about him I'll have to guess that he's an outlaw?"

"You truly have not heard of Aizen?"

The black hair man gained interest in what Kagome was saying and finally turned to look at her. His piercing grey eyes made Kagome's heart skip a beat. They were so _empty_. Like there was nothing in his life that was truly worth living for. Like no one needed him.

She never wanted to see that look again.

It seems as soon as he noticed her staring his eyes hardened and Hitsugaya nudged her out of her daze.

"Um… no?" She tested hesitantly.

"How long have you been a resident of Soul Society?"

"I don't know. I never had a reason to keep a solid schedule." Kagome answered truthfully. Were there even any calendars in Soul Society? She just knew when the day was over it was a new day. If someone wanted to hang out tomorrow it was when the sun set and rose.

This wasn't sounding very good for her though.

"Can you identify anyone in this room besides Hitsugaya-taichou?" The old man asked.

"No?" She answered. She felt the eyes of everyone scrutinizing her every breath and she blushed. Being the center of attention was not something she enjoyed; especially when half the room was looking at her as if she was a pest that needed to be crushed as soon as possible.

She hated being put on trial! It was so nerve wracking.

With the hostile air some of the people in the room emanated Kagome was sure if she said anything out of line she would get shot down.

The old man stared at her for a solid minute before talking, "Soifon, what do you think we should do?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. From the tone of his voice Kagome immediately realized that her life stood in the hands of these people. She prayed to any god that might be out there that she would be ok after this encounter.

The girl with two braids trailing behind her glared at Kagome. "Kill her. She is untrustworthy and her case sounds too suspicious."

_Damn it._

"Hmm… Unohana?"

"She looks trustworthy enough but as we have experienced, we cannot judge a book by its cover. I say we give her a chance. Look at her hands; they are the hands of a healer. She may come work under me if she wishes."

"She could be plotting to kill us with those hands!" Soifon shot back.

"Silence! Do not interrupt. Pay her the same respect she has paid you. Byakuya?"

"It is better to be safe than sorry." He said stonily.

"Komamura?"

"I cannot feel any malevolence from her, we are always in need of healers."

"Shunsui?"

"No one that pretty could be evil!" He said giving Kagome a flirtation wink. She blushed and looked away. That was probably the last thing she was expecting to hear.

The old man glared at Shunsui. He mumbled a quiet apology knowing he was going to get chewed out later. Jeez. He was just trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was too serious.

"We should keep her around. There can't be any harm in that. I could keep an eye on her." He said, suggestively. Luckily the old man didn't catch it.

"Kenpachi?"

"I say we test her strength first. If she is as good as Ichigo she can stay." He said with a menacing smile. Kagome flinched. He looked rather sadistic. She could tell that he liked to fight. And, although she hated judging people by how they looked, the impressive scars that littered his body told her to stories. This man was dangerous. He wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Mayuri?"

"Kill her." He said flatly, examining his nails.

Bastard.

"Hitsugaya?"

Kagome went wide eyed and turned to him. She wondered what he would say. His decision could possibly lead to her fate. Would he leave her for the dead?

His eyes were hard and the area between his eyebrows bunched up in what she could describe as a deep state of concentration. He looked like he was actually contemplating whether or not she deserved to live. His eyes soon closed as if he couldn't handle seeing the gazes of everyone in the room lingering on him.

She felt rage bubble up in her chest at the thought that he actually had to think about her life. He was contemplating her worth! He hardly knew her and he had her fate in his hands. Kagome quickly buried her rage. It wouldn't do any good to throw an immature tantrum in front of these people.

When he opened his eyes she knew he had chosen.

"It is far too early to decide. We should keep her in jail for now. If she is really valuable to Aizen he'll send someone, or _something_, to retrieve her. If she's a spy she won't be able to obtain any information where she is being held. While she is in jail we can decide what to do with her." He said coolly.

Kagome couldn't help but send an intense glare at Hitsugaya.

His total indifference sent her blood blazing. It was like he didn't care about what happened to her at all!

Little did she notice the light pink mist formed around her.

-V

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he spotted the sudden pink mist. He immediately honed his sight on the mysterious girl beside him. The wisps of pink seemed to completely surround her and no one else noticed. They were all looking at their Soutaicho. He couldn't blame them. The mist was slightly translucent and he would have missed it if he hadn't been standing so close to her.

"Hmm…" The old man's voice seemed to snap Kagome out of her thoughts.

Hitsugaya saw the pink mist around her vanish and thought for a second that he may have imagined it.

_Her reiatsu?_

It was such a strange color.

-V

"Hasty climbers have sudden falls," Unohana stated wisely. The soutaichou gave Unohana a nod of recognition before continuing.

"For now, she will be kept in one of the cells. Hitsugaya, it is your duty to assign someone trustworthy to watch after her and tell that soul that they are expected to be delivered three meals each day and water whenever asked but nothing else unless verified by a captain_. Do not harass her_." The soutaicho addressed the last part specifically toward Kenpachi, making him understand he didn't want another mess.

Kenpachi let out an indignant huff.

He turned to Kagome to say this last bit. "You will be questioned sometime this week. If you do not answer the questions properly you _will_ be eliminated. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Kagome said said solemnly. She was going to _jail_.

-V

Neeeahhh, I hated this chapter. It was a bitch to write:P Excuse my language. Sorry for double posting. I keep forgetting that Kagome doesn't remember the InuTachi xD Hopefully it's all fixed now. Jeezus, my story has so many loopholes and inconsistencies xD Anyone interested in being my beta?

These would come out so much faster (and longer!) if I was sure about what I was going to do with them… Unfortunately, or luckily, for you readers, that means you can take part in what's about to happen next. **Send ideas, pairing, or anything you'd like to see in a review or pm**

I do read all reviews xD And I'm thankful for them all. I have been bombarded with work. I would truly like to respond to them all but several complications get in the way. My New Year's Resolution will definitely be to write more:)

Oh, yeah, and don't hate Hitsugaya. He's very confused right now xD He'll come around. And Kagome was going to get voted to get killed but instead he just got her some time in jail. Lol.

Reviews encourage me. So send them.


End file.
